The prostagladins are currently of great interest because of the broad physiological responses which they elicit in animals, including man.
Development of the potential application of both natural and synthetic prostaglandins relies upon efficient chemical synthetic methods being available.
Processes for preparing prostaglandins and derivatives via a conjugate addition process have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,965,143 and 3,950,406, and Tet. Letters, No. 4, 235 (1976) and Prostaglandins, 10 733 (1975).
Each of the following references utilize a hydroxy protected vinyliodide such as A, B or C: ##STR1## as described, among others, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,962,351; 3,962,352; 3,962,353; 4,007,210; 3,932,479; 3,965,143; and 3,950,406.
Recently E. J. Corey [Journ. Org. Chem. Soc., 40, 2265 (1975)] described the preparation of the vinylstannane D, and more recently [Journ. Amer. Chem. Soc., 98, 222 (1976)] the vinylstannyl derivative E. ##STR2##